


Moving In

by un1verseisscreaming



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Christopher Diaz is a National Treasure, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, Home, Idiots in Love, M/M, POV Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV), Realizations, moving in, pre-4x08
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-20 16:28:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30007686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/un1verseisscreaming/pseuds/un1verseisscreaming
Summary: Buck’s things are now scattered around the house, mixed in with his and Christopher’s, and it just seems right. He doesn’t mind that some of Buck’s clothes appear next to his in the closet, or that some of Buck’s photos have joined theirs on the mantle. It simply feels like a continuation of Buck himself—slowly and quietly making his way in....or, Buck moves in with Eddie and Chris to avoid Albert, and Eddie has some realizations. post-4x07/pre-4x08
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley & Eddie Diaz, Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Comments: 25
Kudos: 469





	Moving In

**Author's Note:**

> Hi all! This is my first fic here. I wrote this after 4x07 and wasn't sure if I'd post, but then 4x08 came out and...well you all watched it too. So I thought I'd post this anyways. In an alternate reality, this happened! Hope you enjoy :)

Buck moves in quietly. It isn’t a surprise; Buck has been inching his way into Eddie’s life quietly since they became friends. It feels so long ago now, like a distant memory, the life he had before meeting Evan Buckley.

So when Buck shows up at his door in the middle of the afternoon on a Sunday, luggage in tow, Eddie just opens the door further and lets him in, no explanations necessary. 

_I’m only staying for a few days,_ the younger man says as he slides his bags down onto the floor and slips into the seat of the couch that is already molded to his figure. Eddie crosses his arms and leans against the door frame, listening as Buck, in all of his beautiful dramatics, explains why his apartment and his safe space are ruined. (In the back of his mind, Eddie knows that this stay is going to last longer than Buck thinks, and while someone else might be annoyed with the current situation, Eddie can’t help but mentally thank Albert.) Eddie just laughs and assures Buck that _there is no need to rush, you aren’t a guest here, stay as long as you want. Chris is gonna love it._

And he does.

If Buck has moved quietly into Eddie’s life, he has loudly stormed into Christopher’s. The bond between the tall firefighter and his son has been apparent since the first moment they met, eyes crinkling as they shared matching smiles and giggles. Over the years, Buck has made it clear that Christopher is one of his top priorities, always there whenever he needs. It warms Eddie’s heart to see their friendship, their love and trust for one another. On days he feels that he’s failed, that Christopher is stuck with only him…he remembers that Chris has Buck too.

So, of course, when his son bursts through the front door after getting dropped off from a sleepover, he squeals with joy the moment he sees Buck and screams _more sleepovers!_ when Buck tells him _I’m staying with my best guys for a while, what do you think?_

While someone else staying on his couch would be awkward and cause some disturbance to their routine, Buck is different. He’s stayed so many times before, he knows their routines and even has some of his own in this house. When Eddie wakes up the next morning, he isn’t surprised to see Buck already up and making breakfast in the kitchen, Christopher perched on a stool, sleepy but obviously determined to listen to whatever it is that Buck is rambling on about. Seeing his two favorite people in the entire world interact like this never gets old. He feels his heart pick up pace and his lips rise, and when Buck turns around to say _oh good morning, Diaz,_ he enters their bubble and fits right in.

Work stays the same—they have each other’s backs—and the only difference now is that they come and go from their shifts together. No one says anything about it, Hen and Chimney might have raised their eyebrows the first time it happened, but as the days go by, it becomes so normal that any chance of teasing disappears.

Days turn into weeks, and he isn’t complaining. Buck’s things are now scattered around the house, mixed in with his and Christopher’s, and it just seems right. He doesn’t mind that some of Buck’s clothes appear next to his in the closet, or that some of Buck’s photos have joined theirs on the mantle. It simply feels like a continuation of Buck himself—slowly and quietly making his way in.

So when Eddie is out on his third date with Ana Flores, committing this time to an actual dinner date, he should’ve known that this would happen. Buck quietly creeps into his mind at the mention of the smallest things; when Ana Flores is describing her trips abroad, Eddie finds himself thinking of that ridiculous photo of Buck in Peru. _Eddie, no one was ever supposed to see this, this is so embarrassing! Please do not mention the hair or that necklace to anyone, this is between you and me._ When she shares her favorite shows on Netflix, Eddie thinks of the way Buck’s brows furrow when they’re watching _Dateline_ and he’s trying to correctly guess the killer before Eddie does. When she recalls a favorite essay that Christopher wrote, Eddie remembers the matching look on Buck and Chris’s faces as they sat, huddled together, at the kitchen table, their lips pursed and backs hunched over, as they wrote and edited the essay together. His heart flutters at the memory.

And… _oh._ He jumps in his chair in the middle of her talking, and he looks at Ana Flores…and he feels nothing. He knew Buck had moved in quietly, in more ways than just the literal one, but he had failed to realize that this entire time, maybe even since that first day, Evan Buckley has been moving quietly into his heart.

Except now, sitting across from a beautiful woman that he just can’t focus on, and thinking of Buck at home, their home, nothing about his realization is quiet.

_It’s like the universe is screaming at you, and you refuse to listen!_

He apologizes to Ana Flores, who smiles and looks like she understands, and he rushes home. When he tumbles through the front door, it suddenly hits him that he has no plan here. Eddie Diaz is not in control, but when he walks into the kitchen and sees Buck drying dishes, his tall frame swaying back and forth to whatever CD Eddie had left in the kitchen music player, he knows he doesn’t need a plan. Because this, Buck being here, being with Chris, being with him, that is the plan. He just needed to see it.

Buck, always a few steps ahead of him, doesn’t startle or freeze when Eddie comes up, takes the dish out of his hand and pulls him in. He simply smiles into the kiss and pulls Eddie closer, cupping his face. When they pull apart, his blue eyes are sparkling. _Glad you finally caught up,_ he whispers.

Buck’s final move is from the couch to the bedroom. Buck has already moved in quietly to every other nook and cranny in Eddie Diaz’s life, this is just the final piece of the puzzle. As the moonlight shines through the window, casting its silver light over Buck’s body curled up next to him, Eddie smiles.

(And he makes a mental note to definitely thank Albert later for being an idiot.)


End file.
